Various touchscreens or sensors are known. Examples of known touch sensors or touchscreens and coatings implemented on such touch sensors or touchscreens are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,981; 6,549,193; 6,727,895; and 6,842,171, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Typically, a capacitive touchscreen is distinguished from resistive touchscreen by its higher clarity and its capability of supporting multitouch functions, which allows users to control graphical applications with several fingers. Such multitouch devices may allow multiple users to interact with the touchscreen simultaneously. Particularly attractive are capacitive touchscreens made on plastics for the production of ultra-thin, lightweight, flexible and low power consumption displays, which may appear as electric books and electric newspapers and even paper-thin wall-mounted televisions. However, for such plastic touchscreen applications, the manufacturing temperatures of the devices cannot exceed the plastic glass transition temperature (Tg), which is typically less than about 150 degrees C. for most suitable optical plastics, because of the warp and melt that occurs when such plastic substrates are exposed to elevated temperatures.